Life,Death,Peace and War
by Yin-yang Yazmine
Summary: After Mr and Mrs Pines find out about their children's near death experience they decide to send them to Beach city a normal town (Or is it?). There the Pines twins meet Steven and the CGs. But when an old enemy awakens ready to obtain his vengeance...Lives will be lost and war will be fought.(ON HIATUS!)
1. Chapter 1-Arrival

**So hey guys Yin-yang Yasmine here bringing you guys a crossover!**

 **Yes I know that there's a whole bunch of SU and GF crossovers but it isn't going to stop me.**

 **And I'm sorry if both Dipper and Mable are acting not according to their in show personality after GF ended and I was left hating the finale I haven't watched since.**

 **So here it is Life, death well, you read the name of the story.**

 **Also please put suggestions in the reviews, and tell me if I got something wrong.**

 **Also sorry for the font size changing thing...Is it normal for C+P docs.**

 **~~~~ Yin-Yang Jasmine**

 ** _Chapter One: Arrival_**

Two children sat in the hot sticky seats of the conventional bus. The vehicle bobbed up and down as it went over a speed bump. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the bus…no music…no passengers…just a brother and a sister…..going to a place that wasn't Gravity Falls.

The crisp smell of the sea entered into the bus thought an open window but it didn't brighten the twins…..

The bus came to a stop besides an empty car-wash. No people…just a decorated white van. However there were voices and the sound of someone playing the guitar.

"OK kids this is your stop." The bus driver said.

The siblings got up their bodies stiff form sitting on the bus for hours.

"I hate this place." Dipper muttered as he took his bag.

"Look on the Bright-side there's a beach maybe Grunkle Stan and Ford are nearby." Mable said she took her suitcase and sighed clearly missing the trees, the creatures and the people that had become their family back at Gravity Falls.

Dipper didn't reply he walked down the aisle his footstep echoing loudly Mable followed. She took her brother's hand and whispered

"Who knows maybe there's some magic here…."

Dipper paid the bus driver a total of $ 6.18. And together still holding hands they left the bus as it drove away.

Both twins looked around there was a sign saying welcome to Beach City.

"Let's ask for directions." Dipper said. "We should start at the car-wash and ask for-." He looked at the paper his mother had given him "Greg Universe" He read

Together they walked across the street and entered the car-wash's parking lot.

The building was small and painted white a sign was hanged stating that the name was It's a wash (which seemed stupid to Dipper) The sign featured a bighead man driving a car the man reminded Dipper of the animated sit-com the Zimpzoms.

A white van was parked in the corner music came from it.

"Hello?" Dipper asked

The music immediately stopped and the white van opened a tanned man came out of it followed by a young boy who looked around eight years old.

"Hello, kidous what can I do for you."

"Um…." Dipper started

"Hi! I'm Mable this is my brother Dipper, we've come here form California, and we're looking for a guy called Greg Universe."

The man smiled "You're talking to him right now."

Dipper opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Were you really a Rock star?" Mable asked.

Greg smiled.

Dipper noticed that the man on the sign bore a great resemblance to him partly bald, with long flowing hair on the back of his scalp.

Strange he thought

"Hey Steven can you take these two to the beach house? Their parents won't want them living in a van." He laughed at his statement and then sighed.

The boy took his hand so that they could shake it.

"Hi I'm Steven!"

Mable shook hands with him "Mable Pines." Dipper noticed her blush

Not again…. Dipper said mentally

Steven extended his arm towards Dipper so that he could shake it.

Ignoring the worry that was forming in his mind, Dipper took Steven's hand and shook it.

"But I have to tell you guys' one thing…. Magical things tend to happen so don't panic."

The Pine twin's exchanged glances and holding hands they followed Steven into the city.


	2. Chapter 2-The Gems

**Wow already 3 reviews and 52 views…wow this is my best received fan-fiction!**

 **Well** ** _Durpy_** **the first chapter was pretty short but the story is going to get longer and darker later on.**

 **As for $6.18** ** _Panther4Life_** **I was an obsessive fan until Gravity Falls ended.**

 **Well here's Chapter two**

 **Chapter two-The gems**

Steven showed the twins the city he pointed out things like an arcade, a doughnut shop and a restaurant. Things that in Dipper's mind only a tourist would care about.

Steven wasn't that bad he was friendly and cheerful. In lots of ways to Dipper he was the male Mable.

Steven had told him that he was 14. Dipper had stared opened mouthed he looked younger than them and he was actually older!

Steven had asked a lot of questions their names, birthday what they did in Piedmont, grade, and most importantly if they had encounters with the supernatural.

Steven had shared some information with them. He was home-schooled; he was half human half alien. He had a gemstone instead of a bellybutton and he had magical emotional powers.

And he lived with 3 alien mothers.

Now they walked near the sea the waves washed the pale yellow sand.

Dipper observed deep holes made into the side of a cliff.

Mable noticed.

"Steven!" She called "What's this!"

Steven looked were she was pointing "Oh that?" He looked at the rows and rows of holes "The drill Parasites made them."

"Drill Parasites…" Dipper repeated "I need to write this down." he muttered

"Don't." Mable said firmly he stared unto his twin's brown eyes. Dipper couldn't see a single glitter of amusement, or playfulness instead he saw solid annoyance.

"So tell me…." Steven said he obviously felt the tension in the air "How did you guys discover the supernatural?"

They finally made it to the beach house. Dipper had never seen such an oddly crafted house. The main eye drawer was a gigantic statue that seemed to not have carved but instead grown form the Cliff side itself. The face of the statue was quite strange…. Halfway over the face there was another face it looked almost like a mask… The statue had long curly hair. A round circle was in the statue's chest four arms stretched form the sides Only one was missing it's hand .Near the waist of the statue a small wooden house held by 2 gigantic hands was built. There was a deck and a small table with a yellow umbrella.

They followed the cheery 14 year old up the wooden stairs. Steven opened the door and the twins entered.

The house was quite tidy the floors were wooden, there was a small kitchen with a spotless counter-top on the left side of the house there was a flight of stairs that lead to a small bedroom. There was a limit to the house's wooden area. There was a large crystalline platform a flat light blue wall with a single door was a few feet behind the platform. The door had a star shape on each tip there was a stone.

Suddenly there was a loud swish sound. A beam of light shot out the platform.

Dipper and Mable instinctively hugged each other in total fear. Steven seemed quite calm as the glare died down 3 women stood on the platform…. Dipper's eyes widened when her saw a round stone on the middle girl's forehead.

The 3 girls took immediate notice of the hugging panicked/intrigued children.

Strangely feeling embarrassed they let go of each other and watched as the girls got off the platform.

"So these are the children Greg was talking about." The tallest of the 3 said.

She had light brown skin with a reddish tint to it. Her hair was dark indigo-blue and square shaped. She wore a violet, magenta colored body suit her arms were uncovered and they were very skinny, her hands were strong and her middle fingers were black. She had a large chest and huge hips yet she was very skinny .She wore a visor it covered half of her face and made it impossible to see her eyes

Steven opened his mouth to say something but the tall girl beat him

"Yes Steven they can stay…." Her voice was calm and gentle. The coolness reminded Dipper a bit of Wendy but more mature.

She crouched down before them and extended her hand.

"Hello, Dipper and Mable I am Garnet."

Dipper nervously took her hand and shook it he was immediately shocked as her felt a cold stone on her palm.

"How do you know our names?" Mable asked her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I know lots of things."

Dipper stopped himself in mid-shiver I _know lots of things_ echoed in his mind….

He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. For one second he thought it was Mable but instead it was Garnet.

"Don't worry Dipper…with us you'll be safe."

The other two girls came to see the human children.

The middle girl was tall and skinny she had a very long nose and her hair was peach and pointed. Her skin was terribly pale…. She wore an aqua colored tunic/leotard with a yellow star on the chest. Tied around her waist was a teal sash her leggings were amber and she wore pale pink socks with blue ballet flats. A large white stone was embedded into her forehead.

"Garnet these are _human_ children are you sure that the temple is safe?"

The other girl answered "Steven's human so they'll be fine." She was very short and chubby her skin was the strangest color deep iliac. She had pale lavender hair and a large bang which obscured her left eye. Her tank top was white and seemed to be ripped up. Her legging was black with cut-out stars.

 _These girls really like to use leggings Dipper_ noticed

"They'll be fine. They have been though lots of strange things in a town even more dangerous than Beach city." Garnet told them

The middle girl inspected them both.

"Nope, Garnet maybe they should stay with Greg….."

Mable gasped as the pale girl studied her face "Wow is that a gemstone on your forehead!?Can I have one too?"  
The girl looked surprised by the statement and blushed slightly her blush was a pale blue.

"Pearl they'll be fine. They have Steven to protect them." The purple girl said

"But they can't sleep with Steven." Pearl assumed glancing at Mable.

"We could sleep on the floor." Dipper said softly. He didn't care if he slept on the floor…as long as there was something magical he was happy.

Mable slapped his face with enough force to nearly knock him over "I'm not gonna sleep on the floor!"

Dipper rubbed his aching check.

"They can sleep on the couch." Garnet decided. "Just don't hurt your brother like that." there was a faint chuckle in her voice.

They had spent the day playing video-games with Steven, learning where everything was and they had talked a bit to the gems. The most talkative was Amethyst.

She had told them some things…..She had told them that gems could fuse to become a larger stronger gem, that Pearl had a crush on Steven's mother (Pearl had left immediately after that) and that gems were gender-less and could nearly live forever.

Dipper ignoring Mable's continuous pinching wrote everything down in the notebook he had brought along.

Now Mable slept soundly on the couch, Steven in his bedroom and Dipper as he had requested on the floor…despite the back pain the 13 year old didn't regret his choice.

But something disturbed him…..perhaps it was the deadly silence that enfolded the house, perhaps it was the fact that he was on the floor, perhaps it was the fact that this wasn't Gravity Falls.

He knew that it would take some time to get used to beach city…

He checked his digital wrist watch for the fifth time that night 01:09 am.

Perhaps it was the fact that there was so much to explore and discover about the gems that was keeping him awake either way….

"Wake up sleepy head….." Dipper blinked his eyes the sunlight shone thought the windows of the beach house. Mable stood over him her face cheerful as always.

"How long… what time is it?" Dipper groaned

"09:18" Steven said form his room.

Dipper got up from the floor and watched as Amethyst dug into the fridge. A dirty mess on the counter-top…crumbs, a sideways carton of milk spilled its contents onto the wooden boards. The smell of something burning filled the air.

It was going to be long day.

 **If you guys are wondering how Garnet knew the twin's name it's because her future vision.**

 **Thanks to** ** _MissingNO50_** **,** ** _Panther4life_** **and** ** _Durpy_** **for you're support**


	3. Chapter 3-The Dorito

**Another Chapter already?**

 **Yep.**

 **I'd like to thank** ** _Ebony sword_** **,** ** _Pokemonmaster223_** **,** ** _Katmar1994_** **,** ** _Durpy_** **and** ** _Missingno50_** **for your support.**

 **Also I'd like to thank** ** _Durpy_** **for his/her suggestion to make the plot more interesting.**

 **I'm also thanking 2 random guests who gave me their opinion of the story**

 ** _Guest #1_** **-** this is good, wasn't cool of Mabel to slap Dipper like that

 ** _Guest#2_** **-** nice

 **Thank you so much.**

 **Also since this story has reached over 100 views and 10 reviews. I'll be doing a Q+A at the begging of the next chapter.**

 **And here's Ch.3**

 ** _Ch.3 – The Dorito_**

A whole week had come and gone.

After a whole seven days of sleeping on the floor Dipper felt stiff.

On this fateful day Steven had taken them via warp pad to a barn.

The feeling of the warp pad was strange it was if something was going through your body like a current but you could see and feel the light.

The barn was crazy… a water tower was wedged into the left side of the building, A back part of a pickup truck was stuck over the doorway, there was a small pool connected by various pipes to the water tower, there was a small red tent with a green flag, partly obscured by the structure it's self was a metal tower with two branches coming out of it tied to the branches and the water tower was a clothesline hanging on it were various garments. Tiny corn was growing form the earth in front of the barn.

" Peridot, Lapis, Pumpkin! Guess who has come to visit!"

"Steven!" The voice was cheerful.

A green girl ran out of the barn she threw herself at Steven giving him a tight hug.

"Hey ,Peridot." Steven said. "Where's Lapis and Pumpkin?"

"Empire City." Peridot said

Steven took Peridot by her green hand he guided the girl towards the twins who were still standing on the Warp-pad.

Peridot was small she was few inches taller than Steven and half a head shorter than the twins. Her hair was yellow and styled like a triangle (making Dipper and Mable uneasy.)Her gem was on the middle of her forehead it was small and triangular shaped Yellow visor covered half of her face tinting her eyes with yellowish light.(Dipper could feel the sweat running down his neck.)She wore a medium green V neck uniform there was a bright yellow star on her chest. Under her chest a dark green segment began ending at the spot where her legs met her body. She wore medium green leggings with tiny yellow stars on the knees.

She gazed at them with wide eyes. She ran towards them and inspected them.

Peridot picked at Mable's blue sweater.

"This isn't attached to your body!?" she murmured. Realization dawned on her "Your humans…." She sounded slightly relieved.

Peridot leapt off the warp-pad and ran towards Steven. "I'm relieved that these aren't gems after what happened with Navy I'm not so sure about new gems."

Mable Pines sat on a log. The thirteen year old was watching her brother as he asked Peridot about gems. Dipper wrote everything down in his journal with excitement.

Steven sat next to her.

Mable tried to hide the red blush that formed on her rosy checks when Steven placed his hand on top of hers.

Her whole body trembled with anxiety part of her wanted to lean on his shoulder and the other part panicked knowing the scolding that she would get if Dipper saw.

Steven seemed oblivious to her stiffness.

 _Boys…._ Mable thought with annoyed air _so oblivious…._

Lost in her own thoughts Mable didn't even notice when Steven got up from his place, and walked away talking into his phone.

Mable touched gently with her hands feeling the warmth his body had left where he had sat…..

She sighed as she allowed her gaze to wander towards Dipper and the childish Peridot. She watched as Peridot snatched Dipper's hat off his head and her twin chased after the gem.

Mable was shocked to feel a strange pang of envy at seeing her brother and the green gem together. She shook her head clearing the horrible feeling form her mind, Dipper finally had a friend that was all that mattered.

But why was there a terrible feeling in her gut?

"Hey, Mable."

Mable blinked jumping off the thought train. She looked up as Steven smiled at her.

"I'm going to visit Connie. You can come along if you want."

 _Connie…._ Mable repeated mentally. The jealousy returned.

"What about Dipper?" Mable asked innocently while her hands curled into fists.

"I'm sure he'll be-"He stopped at the sound of a high-pitched scream.

One that Mable had heard everyday back in Gravity Falls.

Peridot sat on top of him smiling madly she reached towards her forehead and form her gemstone she pulled out a green sword surrounded by green and black fire.

"You'll pay for killing that ladybug you CLOD!" she screeched

In a heartbeat Steven summoned bright pink shield with accuracy he threw it at the sword. The shield sliced the flaming weapon in half making it disappear into nothingness as it returned to Steven it smacked Peridot's head with enough force to make her fall off Dipper.

Mable rushed towards her brother "Dipper are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine been though worse." He mumbled.

"Peridot." Steven scolded "It was just an accident."

Peridot looked acutely ashamed "He killed the ladybug and ….and …I like ladybugs…"

"I'm sorry Dipper." She whispered a bright green blush spread over her face as she took the boy's hand.

Mable felt the envy return but she reasoned that it was most likely embarrassment.

"Dipper Steven and I we're going to visit a friend of his. Do you want to come?"

"Nah." Dipper said dismissing the idea.

Mable knew that something was off Dipper never left her go anywhere with a guy that wasn't him…..A smile slowly crept over his face as she watched as Peridot took her brother's hand and took him away eagerly towards the inside of the barn.

"You'll love the meep-morps! And the aquarium!"

"Have fun." he called.

 **The way that Peridot was sitting on of Dipper was similar to the way she sat on Amethyst in 'Too far'**

 **Also thanks for reading this Dipidot has truly begun!**


	4. Chapter 4-The Enemy

**Well nope, none asked anything in the Q+A so blah that was just (Censored)**

 **I'm so sorry if this chapter turns out to be (Censored)**

 **It was suuuuuuuuchhhhhhhhhhhh a pain to write**

 **OK then here's Chapter four**

 **Ch.4- The enemy**

Mable walked besides Steven though the streets of Beach city.

Every part of her longed to take Steven's hand but he kept on talking about Connie.

Whenever Mable heard the dreaded name her body was shaken by jealousy.

Mable let her mind see other things Steven's voice becoming a distant mumble she concentrated on the fact that Dipper was not with her but instead he was with a ladybug loving gem. Who would probably kill him if he stepped on anything.

 _I shouldn't have had left him with her….._ Mable thought worriedly.

They walked up the driveway and Steven knocked on the door.

a girl about Mable's age opened The white door she was tall. Heck she was taller than Mable herself.

Her hair was black and braided, her skin was dark brown. Her face looked very serious, but despite that it broke into the sweetest smile Mable had ever seen when she saw Steven.

"Connie this is Mabel, Mabel this is Connie."

Steven's voice was a faint mumble once again Mabel was lost wondering if her little brother was OK.

Mabel was jolted back to reality when Steven took her hand and gave it to Connie so she could shake. Mable didn't complain but she hated the fact that she was unable to hide the blush that spread over her face. And that was when they made eye contact. Connie's eyes glared at her with unmasked Jealously _Stay away from Steven!_ they seemed to say.

Mabel found herself unconsciously narrowing her eyes; her mind screamed _Steven is mine!_

Connie gritted her teeth and stopped shaking Mabel's hand.

"Now we're all friends!" Steven cried hugging them both Mabel and Connie blushed in the embrace but it died when they made eye contact again. Mabel hissed.

"What was that?" Steven asked

"Nothing." Connie said calmly.

She glared at Mabel and made the I-AM-WATCHING-YOU gesture and then the I'LL-KILL-YOU gesture.

Steven ended his hug and Connie led them into the house.

There wasn't much to do Mabel sat awkwardly on the sofa listening to 2 best friends chatterer along.

 _So this is what Dipper feels when I drag him to my friend's house. This feels terrible._

When Steven wasn't looking Connie made a heart with her hand jerked her thumb at the laughing Steven shook her head and made the heads-off gesture.

It meant: _Don't Flirt with Steven or I'll kill you._

Mabel was about to return her threat with I'm not afraid of you.

But just as she started to make her reply Mabel's phone buzzed in her pocket.

With a sigh the 13 year old took it out and checked the message. It was form Dipper and it was a voice-message.

She played the audio low:

 **"WE'RE BEING ATTTACKED BY A MONSTER AND-"** Dipper's voice was frantic

 **"JUST CRY FOR HELP ALRE!"**

A roar interrupted Peridot's words.

There was the sound of crash and screaming the audio then cut.

"Steven!" Mabel cried getting up from her seat she ran towards him and ignoring Connie's glares she played the audio in his ear.

There's a Gem monster." He said.

He got up from his seat took Mabel's hand and ran out the door.

Connie ran after him

Mabel ran her hand clutching Steven's any other time she would have had collapsed form joy but now a single thought ran in her mind.

 _Dipper, Dipper, Dipper….._

 **Yeah pretty short but as I said this was a pain to write seriously I had no ideas for this Chapter all I knew was Connie vs Mable/Pine-tree and Dorito are in trouble and they are probably dead by now.**

 **Well as always thank to** ** _Neo2150,SirAuruda1st ,Bonnie759,Austin Morgan, Durpy and Missingno50_** **for your continued support.**

 **I'm going to be posting new Chs every Monday from now on.**

 **Next Ch is going have Dipidot and Stevonnie vs Steble**

 **Is Steble the correct name for the StevenXMabel ship?**

 **Tell me if this Chapter is Crap in the reviews I'm so sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5-The Monster

**Yeah I know what I said about Mondays but…. Screw the schedule! I'm going to be updating whenever I get a new Chp done which depending on my mood may take 1 day to at least 4 or even more.**

 **CH.5- The monster**

Dipper waved as his twin disappeared with Steven in the magical beam of light named Warp-pad.

He let Peridot drag him along she enthusiastically took him inside the barn.

If the outside was crazy then the inside was insane.

There were at least 4 different pedestals there was one with pieces of machinery and a bow, a TV surrounded by mirrors ,a leaf stuck in an old pile of mud, moldy corn and seeds.

Piles of rusty paints cans, spare parts and instruments littered the barn's wooden floor. There was an aquarium built into a wall. Fish and cotton swam in the water the body of a green stuffed animal floated upwards and then sank back to the bottom of the tank.

At the back of the room there were 2 hammocks and a dog bed.

"What do you think?" Peridot asked a wide smile on her face. Her eyes glowed…yellow….

"Take those visors off."

Peridot looked at him her mouth opened as if he were speaking a foreign language. Her tiny green hands passed over the visor.

"I can't." Her voice trembled.

"Why?" Dipper challenged he felt as if Peridot was lying to him given the fact that just 15 minutes earlier she had tried to stab him he wouldn't be surprised if she was one of Bill's puppets.

"Because….." She sighed and fumbled with another sigh she removed the yellow glasses form her face.

Dipper was slightly relieved when it turned out that peridot's eyes were green.

"Are you happy now Clod?" she snapped before quickly putting them back on. She walked out of the barn.

Dipper watched as Peridot moved her hand a trashcan lid neared her. She jumped on the lid and moving her hand upward the metal lid went up-wards, Peridot climbed onto the truck.

Dipper came outside he glanced at the truck

"Peridot?'

No reply

"Peridot!"

No reply

The 13-year old sighed he would have to climb the truck himself.

He reentered the barn and looked for a ladder.

There was none.

Pine-tree sighed in annoyance.

"Peridot I'm sorry."

The green gem didn't reply

 _She'll come around…in like 5 minutes._

She didn't

It was time to climb himself Dipper pushed a wooden box, climbed it and jumped onto the truck.

Peridot sat there her eyes fixed on the glowing screen of her tablet.

"Peridot?"

He peered over the girl's shoulders

The site said Fanfiction net.

 _Fan girl_ Dipper thought. While mentally face palming.

Peridot read a story called PercyxPierrre she read it so softly that her voice was just a faint whisper.

The boy touched Peridot's green shoulders and the girl's head jerked away from the screen and she gazed at him with an annoyed angry expression.

"I'm sorry about what happened….. I….. just had a bad memory." Dipper told her while closing his eyes.

The awkward silence overwhelmed him….

 _How do I talk to her? If only Mabel was here she would tell me what to do…._

In the end Dipper had asked Peridot how old she was. Judging on her behavior Dipper reasoned that she was around 9 or 11.

So he had stared open mouthed when she told him that she was around a thousand years old.

She listed the reasons why Percyxpierre was the best couple meanwhile Dipper had written down everything in his journal like it was golden. He was just about to finish when the world started to shake. The shaking wasn't violent but what followed it was.

Tentacles erupted form the earth destroying the barn. The old truck collapsed with Dipper and Peridot still inside.

Peridot picked herself up midst of dust and derbies. She looked around and gazed horrified as the monster unburied itself. It was a spinning floating vortex of tentacles .In its center it had rows and rows of sharp fangs it blinked at them with a single black eye.

Dipper sat in the fallen truck paralyzed with fear.

The octopus like creature attacked them with its tentacles. the sight of the dangerous limbs coming towards him set Dipper's mind back into action He ducked seconds before they pierced his body.

"Get out of there!" Peridot screamed.

Dipper crawled out as the tentacles retracted. He looked at the disaster. The creature aimed it's appendages at the green gem. Peridot quickly lifted the truck with her mind easily and launched it at the monster rolling out of the way as the tentacles slammed into the earth.

The monster poofed into a bright red cloud when the truck fell on its head.

The earth trembled slightly and 2 more octopuses exploded for the earth.

The monsters whipped around to face the human boy and the small gem. They attacked with their madly spinning limbs.

Dipper acted on instinct as the spiked tentacles neared them he took Peridot's hand and ran off.

"What are you doing clod?!" Peridot screeched as Dipper dragged her along.

"Saving your life." He snapped. Dipper didn't realize that they had nowhere to hide. He pushed the green girl behind what seemed to be a destroyed pod of some sort.

Peridot was furious. With her right hand she took her green flaming sword form her gem, moved the metal structure with her ferokinesis and charged.

"What are you doing?"

But Peridot ignored him she launched the metal pod at one octopus and threw her sword at the other.

Both monsters poofed into red clouds as the objects met their mark.

"Where are their gems?" she screeched

Dipper walked towards Peridot

"What are those things?" He asked, Dipper was unable to keep the fear and shock out of his voice.

Peridot didn't reply she scanned the area obviously looking for more monsters. Dipper followed her gaze.

They were so busy looking in the wrong direction that neither of them noticed a lonely limb snaking through the grass towards them.

They didn't realize until dipper felt the tentacle wrap around his ankle and drag him away.

"PERIDOT !" He screamed as the tentacles wrapped around him.

The gem girl turned around and screamed as a tentacle wrapped around her waist easily lifting her of the ground.

The octopus wrapped its vines around them. Firstly it wrapped it's limbs around Peridot's arms preventing the gem form summoning her sword.

"CRY FOR HELP!" She screamed fear glowing in her eyes.

Dipper took his phone out his pocket and shivered as the tentacles wrapped around his legs.

He activated voice-message on

"WE'RE BEING ATTTACKED BY A MONSTER, AND-" Dipper screamed frantically into the phone he was about to yell some more but Peri interrupted him.

"JUST CRY FOR HELP ALRE!" she started but a roar stopped her form finishing.

The corrupted gem threw both human and gem full force at the earth.

Dipper felt that some bones had broken by the crash. He heard a sickening cracking sound.

 _Not good…_

Dipper dropped his phone as he and Peridot were lifted once again into the air.

"I'M TRIED OF THIS CLOD!" Peri snapped. However her voice seemed to be ragged like she was in pain.

Dipper noticed a long deep crack in the gemstone in the center of Peridot's forehead.

Had that made the cracking noise?

Closing her eyes she lifted the truck and threw it at the beast.

The octopus dodged the projectile and squeezed the gem. Peridot's eyes grew wide as she realized what was happening and she poofed into green clouds. A green triangular shaped gemstone fell to the earth.

Peridot!'Dipper screamed.

The monster bellowed once more and threw him against the ground.

Everything went black.

 **So there you have it.**

 **Chapter 5 a wonderful Dipidot chp.**

 **All I had planned was Pine-tree and Dorito get attacked by a Corrupted gem.**

 **I actually like how it turned was easier to write than Chp.4.**

 **So I will like to thank Durpy, Bonnie 759, Abbydobbie and Panther4life.**

 **Also Stevonnie will make a few appearances just be patient.**

 **Well thanks for reading.**

 **And I'll keep screwing the Schedules!**


	6. Chapter 6-Wild and Free

**Yay! Here I am bringing the sixth chapter Of Life, Death and you know what it's called.**

 **I'm going to have multi-perspective chapters at the change of every characters POV I'm going to write so-and-so's Pov etc.**

 **Also special thanks to Icon for Hire for writing wonderful rock music that's in my music-for-writing-folder.**

 **Chp.6- Wild and Free.**

 **Also the gem monster ran away (Just so you know.)**

 **Thanks to Durpy for his/her support.**

Connie's Pov:

Steven, Connie and Mabel stood on the warp-pad. Mable leapt of immediately running towards a limp huddle thrown on the grass.

Connie was surprised at the amount of damage caused by the corrupted gem. The barn was in ruins, pieces of metal laid everywhere, and the earth was unturned.

Connie leapt off the platform and followed Steven towards the unmoving humanoid shape was it a gem?

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed while shaking the body.

Connie's heart quickened.

Connie neared the thirteen year old who cradled the boy's head in her lap.

The boy was unconscious, there was a tiny tickle of blood coming from his mouth, there was blood splattered all over his forehead.

Steven licked his hand and placed it on the boy's forehead.

"What are you doing?!" Mabel snapped.

"Healing your brother." He said

"With spit?"

Steven nodded and Mable wiped the blood away with her sweater sleeve.

Connie watched with morbid fascination as the large slash healed itself.

Mabel sighed with relief and hugged her brother's limp form.

Connie couldn't help but smile…She and Steven turned their heads at a bright green light.

She watched as the light took a small humanoid form. But for some reason it keep glitching .Connie recognized the triangular gem it the middle of the light's head.

There was another bright green glow and Peridot fell to the ground.

Something was off…..

The gem looked duller and for some reason she kept on pressing her hand against her gemstone. She rose unsteadily to her feet.

Steven immediately rushed towards her and cot the girl as she collapsed.

"Peridot what happened?"

The gem gazed at him with blank glazed eyes.

Steven bit his lip as he saw the deep crack in peridot's gem.

"Whe-where's…- Di-..-dipper?" She sputtered as the crack widened.

Connie felt her heart twist.

"He's fine, just out cold. Now let me heal you."

Peridot nodded weakly. After licking his hand once again Steven placed his hand on the cracked gem.

Peridot shivered slightly and in a burst of green light the gem's fracture healed.

Connie was surprised by the amount of importance that Peridot gave to a human other than Steven.

Steven's Pov:

Steven watched as a blue girl landed on the ground in her arms she carried the bright orange shape of a sleeping pumpkin dog.

Lapis Lazuli.

She was tall, skinny with cyan skin. Her hair was navy and it reached her shoulders, it was pointed there was a fringe that covered her entire forehead she wore a flowing blue skirt and a backless tank top with a black star on her chest.

Lapis looked at the remains of the barn with angry eyes.

"Peridot !what the hell did you do now?" she screamed.

Peridot stopped shaking Dipper's unconscious body and screamed at Lapis.

"I was ambushed Lapis!"

Lapis looked around eying everything her gaze softened at seeing Steven and Connie and then became cold at seeing Dipper and Mabel.

"Who are these..?" She asked pointing at them

"They're Dipper and Mabel…" Peridot informed her "Humans."

The blue gem gave Peridot a death glare and she flew off taking the pumpkin dog with her.

"Lapis!" Steven called.

The blue gem stopped listening to the hybrid's words.

"What happened?'

Lapis Lazuli's eyes grew dark and beating her wings strongly she left Steven without an answer.

Steven sideways glanced at Peridot who was kneeling on the grass besides Mable studying the bloody stains on the human girl's sleeve.

"She broke up with her human boyfriend some fight about human fusion or some other cloddish stuff." The gem explained.

Steven nodded slightly disturbed.

He looked at Connie and Mable both girls looked slightly uncomfortable as well.

Dipper's Pov:

Dipper Pines only saw darkness…

 _Am I dead?_

 _Who am I?_

 _Where am I?_

He could hear voices.

"Dipper get up!" It was a feminine voice.

 _Was he Dipper?_

 _What kind of name was that?_

"Peridot he won't, he's still in co_" this voice was also feminine it was very familiar….

The boy felt a slight weight on top of him.

"PERIDOT GET OFF!"

 _Who was Peridot ?_

 _Who was the other speaker?_

The teenager felt something touch his face he felt slight pain as something lifted his eyelid.

"Look Mabel he lives!" The first speaker cried with joy.

 _Mabel! She's my…._

"PERIDOT STOP!" The other voice snapped.

 _Was she 'Mabel'?_

What he could see was nothing more than green and yellow blurs swimming in endless white. He tried to jerk his head away from whatever held his eye open.

"He's responding…." Mabel said her voice drenched with shock and hope.

"PERIDOT GET OFF AND GO TELL THE DOCTOR!"

The weight lifted and he could hear frenzied running and a loud crash.

"Dipper?"

 _So he was Dipper…._

Dipper opened his eyes the world swirling with colors. Red, blue, green, and yellow and half a thousand others that he didn't have a name for. Winged creatures flew between the rainbows. A 4 legged animal with great horns nibbled at the edge of the blue band. A single eye observed him form the yellow band reflected in the black pupil was a shooting star and a pine tree.

The eye made him uneasy. He had seen it somewhere…..It had tried to kill him. Dipper was sure of it.

Names flashed tough his head.

 _Butch, Bob, Bipper, Billy…..Bill._

 _Bill….._

The rainbows suddenly died leaving the lonely eye burned into his vision. The star and tree swimming in the depths of the black pupil sea.

 _Shooting Star…..Mabel…_

 _Mabel….She was…_

 _She was…._

 _His sister._

 _Memories flashed in his mind. A young girl who never left his side, With pale skin, rosy checks, brown eyes and long brown hair, a cheery happy smile and a strange collection of sweaters._

"Mabel…." He whispered trying to lift his head.

When no one greeted him he screamed out "MABEL!"

"Dipper!" Mable cried in delight.

Dipper lifted his head form the pillow. He saw the girl….His sister…his twin. He smiled when he saw her sweater it was pale blue and read 'Get well Little Dipper.'

Any other time Pine-tree would have glared but now he was too happy to care.

"Dear I think that you're overworked again your brother won't be awake for a while." The doctor said as he neared the room.

A green girl burst into the room her face broke into a delighted smile she rushed towards the hospital bed and leapt onto it.

"You're awake!" She cried hugging him tightly.

Dipper felt more memories flow his afternoon spent with this energetic thousand year old girl.

Another memory invaded his mind and another and another.

They flashed in his mind switching like TV channels.

Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Gravity Falls ,The townsfolk ,his parents, Waddles, The journals, Beach city, Steven, The gems, The monster….

The doctor stood at the doorway his mouth wide at the unexpected recovery of this patient. A patient that had mysteriously fallen into coma for 1 entire week. A patient that had been only kept alive for the sake of his two sisters.

"Well it looks that you were right this time." He said.

"I'm going to call your parents."

Panic flooded though Dipper while he pushed Peridot away the gem reluctantly climbed off the bed.

"Mabel what did you say to Mom and Dad?" He cried anxiously

"They don't know. Pearl and Garnet are pretending to be our 'mothers'. And Peridot claimed to be our sister just so she wouldn't get kicked out." Mable then mouthed _'She's insane.'_

Dipper smiled at those thoughts.

"How long have I been gone?"

"About a week." Mabel informed him.

"Connie, Steven Peri and I brought you here when you stopped breathing."

"It was that bad?"

How close had he been to death?

 _Very close…._ A voice whispered in his head. It wasn't his voice….

"Apparently Steven can't heal heads….so… here you are."

 _Heal heads…Foreheads._

"Peridot?"

"What?" The gem said ripping her eyes away from her tablet.

"You…you…-"

"Poofed? It was nothing. Steven fixed my gem and well here we are."

Dipper could only assume that it was normal for gems at least…..They were nearly immortal after all.

The doctor wasn't willing for Dipper to be taken out form the hospital but eventually Garnet and Pearl his 'mothers' had managed to steer him towards freedom.

The Doctor had given Dipper half a dozen bottles of pain-relievers and other pills that he didn't need.

Dipper felt no pain, or confusion, or weird emotions.

He only felt the need to escape the prison of the small white room and run wild and free with Mabel and Peridot besides him.

It was a strange idea…but Dipper considered it valid.

 **Originally this was going to be joined with Chp.5 but as you can see I changed it.**

 **Then it was merged with the upcoming chp.7 (The sleepover)**

 **The Connie and Steven Pov was sort-of difficult to write not as much as crappy Chp.4 but still it was hard.**

 **For some reasons the Dipper Povs are so easy to write might be an unconscious personal bias or something but whatever.**

 **So don't forget to review. Tell me what you like and don't like tell me if you think that Dipidot is going way to fast.**

 **And also you know how Peri tends to imitate people well now she's copying Mabel.**

 **Also Pearlnet.**

 **Well that's all.**

 **For now.**


	7. Chapter 7-Recreaction

**What happened to me?**

 **Sorry for the wait I had a mild writer's block as much as I wanted to write the Sleepover I kept feeling that something wasn't right.**

 **So I rearranged the chapter order and well here is the new chp.**

 **Well thanks to Lapidot-BBRae and bstaik for your support.**

 **Sorry for the hater in the reviews.**

 **I read it and I'll be removing it along with any replies that users have made to it.**

 **Now I present you with Chp.7- Recreation.**

Dipper had almost cried out with joy when the doctors allowed him to get out.

But sadly for him as soon as he had got on his feet and changed into his familiar grey shorts and orange t shirt. Mabel and Peridot had sneaked up on him and they had spent a whole 5 minutes screaming and shaking him so much that the boy thought his neck would snap and his ears would bleed.

Garnet and Pearl had left after everything was settled. The doctors didn't even raise their eyebrows.

The setting sun glared in his eyes.

Mable was squeezing his arm so hard that he knew that by the next morning there would be an ugly purple bruise.

He sighed and wondered what had happened in his absence.

Dipper had reluctantly allowed Peridot to blindfold him.

With the gem pulling him along and Mabel pushing him forward he had stumbled blindly up the steps of the beach house.

Once the girls had taken his blindfold off, Dipper was shocked by Amethyst who was waiting for them.

"Hey Dipstick." Amethyst smiled

Dipper scowled at the name.

"This was their idea." The quartz gem cleared up while jerking her thumb at Peridot and Mabel

Peridot frowned at Amethyst her face turning slightly blue.

"So what do you want to do Pine-tree?" Mabel whispered in his ear.

Dipper thought back to the crazy idea of running with Peri and Mable.

"Something insane." He said with a smile.

Dipper awoke to a groan.

Mabel stirred besides him her face was smeared by the frosty pink remains of Smile Dip. She blinked at him not recognizing him.

"Why is Peri on your lap?'

Dipper looked down to find the gem fast asleep on his lap.

Saliva dripped down her slightly open mouth. Her breath smelled of alcohol.

"What happened last night? He asked

"Idontkow" Amethyst said stretching she burped and got up stumbling.

"Shounahhaddrukalthawisky"

"Guys." Mabel said looking around "We're in jail."

They all turned around.

A police officer was smiling at them

"So you finally woke up."

"Yrweinjail?" Amethyst demanded

"Let me see. Underage drinking for you two-" He pointed at Peridot and Amethyst "Robbing a car, consuming of internationally banned candy, and…vandalism."

Dipper face-palmed "What did we do?"

"You have one call kids I'd suggest that you'd contact your parents."

Dipper analyzed the situation.

Amethyst was too drunk, Peridot was asleep on his lap and Mabel….

"What are we going to do Bro-bro?"

Dipper buried his face in his hands.

"I don't know Mabel. I don't know."

A memory blazed though his mind.

"Amethyst where are we?" _Peridot said there was a hint of fear in her voice._

"Nowhere special. This bar."

"A bar!" _Dipper snapped. He felt something hold his arm and he wasn't surprised to find Peri clutching it._

Why…. _He thought_

"Amy you where supposed to take us somewhere fun!" _Mabel cried_

"This is fun."

"No it isn't!" _Mabel screeched_ "Bars are dark and smelly and this…"

"It's still a bar. So in you go!" _Amethyst smiled pushing them inside._

 _The place was dark and reeked of sweat and alcohol._

"Amethyst had gone off for some drinks _._

 _Dipper, Mabel and Peridot at on an old ripped up sofa._

 _Dipper could feel the sweat drip down his face._

 _The fact that both girls were clinging to him wasn't helping at all._

"Hey Peri want this?" _Amethyst ran up to her._

 _Peridot let go of Dipper's arm and analyzed the glass of beer in her friend's hand._

"Why." _She squeaked_

"Just drink it." _She took the small green gem's chin in her hands and forced the alcoholic beverage down her throat._

"Amethyst stop!" _Peridot screeched_

 _This was dangerous._

 _They had to get out._

"AMETHYST STOP YOU CLOODY QUARTZ!"

 _There was a bright light and Peridot slashed her green sword slicing the glass._

"Fuck you Peri! I'll have to get another!" _Amethyst disappeared into the crowd of drunks._

 _Dipper got up dragging Mabel along. He tapped Peridot on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered and her sword dissolved into nothingness._

"Hi…Pine-tree…"

Dipper lifted his head.

"Mabel do you remember anything?"

Mabel looked at her younger brother she wiped her face with her dirty sweater sleeve.

"Sort-of"

'I…-I remember… that we were running away…for…. Form someone…..Amethyst …..She was drunk. And we were running. I don't know what happened but we were in a car going downhill…And Peri was drunk and we had Smile-dip in our hands and…and…We crashed next thing I remember was that …..I woke up here."

Dipper sighed.

This gave them almost nothing.

He pushed Peridot's head off his lap.

The green gem stirred and muttered something.

"Who's going to call Steven?" Mabel asked. Dipper sighed when he saw a familiar glow in her eyes.

"Were going to call our parents!" Dipper called to the policeman.

Dipper and Mabel stood waiting anxiously for Steven to pick up.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Steven It's us!" Dipper hissed into the receiver

"Who?"

Dipper handed the phone to Mabel. He tried to ignore the worry that grew as his sister took the phone and smiled.

"Hey Steven. Its Mabel can you pick us up. We're in jail."

Dipper watched as the color in Mabel's check died.

"You're turn." She said in an almost lifeless tone.

The 13 year old boy put the phone to his ear. He heard a sigh.

"Who's with you guys?"

"Amethyst and Peridot, They're drunk." Dipper winced as he said that.

"I'll go."

The minuets ticked by.

Dipper and Mabel had failed to wake up the gems.

They lifted their heads at the sound of the rusty door opening.

Steven and Greg stood at the door.

"I never thought that I've see Amethyst get so drunk." Greg muttered.

Dipper noticed a tick under Steven's right eye

"Whose fault is it?" he snapped.

Silence was his answer.

Steven had dragged Amethyst out of the cell and Dipper had been given the burden of carrying Peridot.

The drive in Greg's van was in silence.

Dipper sat bouncing up and down in the seat less back of the former rock star's van. Mabel had fallen asleep her face was on his shoulder.

He didn't mind.

Somewhere at the back of his mind something was bothering him.

Maybe it was the fact that Peridot was clearly more or less stalking him.

Maybe it was the fact that in less than a month they had already gotten arrested.

Maybe it was the fact that he heard a horribly familiar voice at the back of mind.

 _I'll be watching you…._

 **There you have it.**

 **This Chps basically a filler.**

 **But you can see more or less that the whole Dipidot ship is one sided.**

 **Dipper finds Peridot's actions very annoying and uncomfortable.**

 **In the next Chp the real plot begins.**

 **So you guys know don't forget to review and follow/fav this story if you like it.**

 **Tell me what I got wrong.**

 **What you like and don't.**

 **And tell me your opinion of this Dipidot thing.**


	8. Chapter 8-Demon

**Hey there my little Pine-trees…**

 **It is I….Bi….Yin-Yang.**

 **I'd like to thank Durpy , Kitchen, FanOfManyThings1, Gamer763,** **Halfblood Marauder Girl,** **MariWRPebbleShine**

 **I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter I was busy with my other stories.**

 **So let the plot begin!**

 **CHP.8- The Demon**

Peridot sat on the cold white tiles of Steven's bathroom. She passed her small green hands in her triangular yellow hair.

Since her return to the temple Peridot had lived with Amethyst and Lapis in Amethyst's room. But after what had happened 2 days ago she wasn't in the mood to talk to the quartz.

So she had shut herself in the bathroom for the last 4 hours.

She focused on the wooden walls…on the warm, fuzzy red rug where Pumpkin slept…the red shower curtain with the yellow stars.

Anything other than what had happened 2 days ago…

She had gotten drunk, and sugar-high. She stole a car, crashed it, and made graffiti on the walls .And to top it up nicely she had awoken on Dipper's lap.

She growled and teared out strands of her blonde hair. Ignoring the slight pain.

She didn't remember much of what had happened…..

But what she did remember …It was just plain stupid.

Peridot sighed…the sound echoed around her.

A loud knock made her jump.

"Peridot?" Steven asked.

"Go away I'm thinking!"

"I need to use the bathroom."

Peridot growled and getting up stiffly she unlocked the wooden door.

Steven stood in front of her wrapped in red bath towel.

She entered the room his footsteps echoing on the tiles.

The gem didn't turn around until Steven told her that she could.

"Peridot you can't stay in the bathroom." Steven told her while he opened the facet.

The water poured on the human-gem hybrid.

Pumpkin upon hearing the sound jumped and went to investigate.

Peridot smiled as she watched the veggie-dog sniff around the bathtub.

"Why? I stayed here before."

"Because we have guests." Steven explained. "You'll get the Bathroom back as soon as the summer ends."

"Your guests can go outside; all that garbage goes to the ocean anyways."

"Where did you learn that…..Ah!" There was a slipping sound and loud thump

"Be careful" Peridot said monotony.

Steven got up and rubbed his head.

"Just don't stay in the bathroom for hours. Normal humans don't appreciate using the bathroom with girls hiding in the bathtub. Especially guys."

"I KNOW!" The green gem snapped.

She closed her eyes while she waited for Steven to change into his cloths. She heard something whispering at the back of her mind…..calling for her.

Whatever it was it freaked Peridot out.

She needed to resume her conversation with Steven.

"So where are your guests?"

"Ummm…" Steven bit his lip as he pulled his shorts on.

"Dipper and Mabel went to the forest."

Peridot nodded in the darkness…she was alone…that was good…after what happened 2 days ago she hadn't spoken to the twins or amethyst.

"You can open your eyes." Steven informed her.

Peridot opened her eyes and blinked as her green eyes read readjusted to the light.

"I think I'm going out." Peridot said with a quiver in her voice.

"If you're going out you should comb your hair and sleep." Steven laughed.

Peridot climbed onto the sink and gazed at her reflection.

Her hair was a disaster consequence of continuous pulling; her eyes had dark green shadows under them.

She sighed and taking the comb that Steven never used she yanked at the yellow mess.

The gem had splashed water on her face hoping to remove the ugly green shadows. But those things were stubborn. And Peri was forced to make a mental note to sleep.

Peridot had stepped out the bathroom her hair was combed to her preferred style. A triangle

The house had an eerie silence to it, Pumpkin barked breaking the calm she wagged her tail and clawed at the door

The green gem opened the door and watched amused as Pumpkin ran down the steps.

She barked and ran in a circle before speeding of the direction opposite to the forest.

"Pumpkin!" Peridot cried before chasing after her dog.

Pumpkin wasn't very fast and soon the gem caught up to her.

she found the veggie-dog digging something up.

"What are you doing Veggie?" Peridot asked softly crouching besides the vegetable-dog and scraping at the sandy hole with her hands.

She stopped when they uncovered a brown rectangle of some-sort.

Taking it out carefully, Peridot observed it.

It was a book an old book with a brown leather cover and a golden six-fingered hand with the number '2' on it. The journal had rips in the leather nothing too serious.

Peridot opened the journal. Dusty, musty odors tickled her nose. Brushing off the sand she read.

"Property of…..S..anf…od..pin" It was clear that most of the words ad been erased by time.

"Sanfod Pin." She muttered shrugging as she flipped the old brown page.

It was obvious that most of the pages had been ripped off, One the remaining pages read :

 **Blood rain:**

 **Blood rain….. avity Fal….. Multiple times…. the past…. The rain….. Near the woods.**

 **Sample! Evidence….. Blood rain …..unlikely.**

 **There… no further….. Occurrence.**

"What nonsense!" The gem scoffed she continued reading anyways.

Alien Adhesive, Cyclops, Demon caterpillars.

Peridot could almost laugh at the last one.

She came to a page that was readable more or less….it was filled with strange symbols that she couldn't understand.

"Creature# 326 (Bill Cipher)"

The yellowed page had a strange one-eyed triangle surrounded by a wheel. An exclamation point highlighted a six-fingered hand. The number 618 was written all across the page. On the other page the triangle cyclops was featured again with the words **_semper vigilo_** more smudges and then the only piece of comprehensible text said summoning followed by:

 **Summoning:**

 **In order to summon Bill you need:**

· **The picture of your victim**

· **8 candles**

 **Cross out the eyes on the image of your victim surround it by 8 candles in circular formation. Light them and then recite:**

 ** _"Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium_**

 ** _Then when everything goes white you must say:_**

 **Egassem sdrawkcab**

 **5 times.**

That sounded like fun.

It sounded even more stupid than the blood rain page and that was total nonsense.

"Humans are so weird." Peridot said smiling at the thought of playing the summoning game with Pumpkin.

The young gem lowered her hand to touch Pumpkin but the dog growled.

"What's wrong with you?"

The dog growled slightly louder

"Come on Pumpkin I need some candles."

They walked back to the beach house.

She dug around in Steven's room searching for the things she needed.

On the shelf was a picture of Connie.

Peridot stared at it intensely before deciding.

"I don't even like Connie." And she crossed out the eyes with a red sharpie.

Peridot then searched in Mabel's backpack. She found bottles of glitter, glue, wool, wool, and more wool, paper, and candles.

She pulled out the first of 12 candles. It was a bright blue and gave off a sweet tempting aroma.

Peridot took an experimental bite off the candle only to spit it out.

It tasted horrible.

She organized the 8 candles around Connie's image in a circle. Lit them and gagged as the horribly overwhelming sweetness clashed in the air.

Peridot checked the journal again and frowned as Pumpkin barked and ran away into the bathroom.

With a deep breath of the candy air. Peridot recited the cursed words.

 _"Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium"_

Her vision was blurred by white light and by a horrible burning sensation. She gripped her sides as she collapsed to the ground in a fit of pain. She could barely hear Pumpkin's distressed barks.

"Egassem sdrawkcab, Egassem sdrawkcab,Egassem sdrawkcab,Egassem sdrawkcab,Egassem sdrawkcab" The words escaped her lips effortlessly.

The pain ended and Peridot stood up trembling and shaking.

The word was grey like an old image…The wooden boards that made up the house where covered in eye-shaped markings.

In the middle of the swirling smoke an eye opened. There was a glow and a one-eyed triangle appeared.

The triangle looked around with his single eye

"Oh….so this isn't GravityFalls….."

His black ricks became bright yellow and he spun around Peridot studying her.

"Name's Bill Cipher kid, let me guess you're some cursed Dorito."

Peridot was unable to reply she stared at him. Her mouth wide open sweat tickling down her neck. If she had a heart it would have had been beating wildly.

When the green gem didn't reply Bill glared at her

"What humor. I know who you are you're Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG"

Peridot closed her mouth. She wondered how this creature knew her name.

"You don't talk?" Bill said

"I know what will make you talk here take this." The triangular figure snapped his fingers.

A beating heart appeared in Peridot hands blood spilling out form it.

"Ahhh!" Peridot cried throwing the organ on the floor.

Bill laughed his eye tearing up with another snap of his fingers the heart vanished consumed by blue flames.

Peridot stared at the floating triangle her eyes narrowed.

"You're a clod." She muttered

"There's your voice." Bill said her gripped the gem's head with his right hand squeezing her cheeks.

"So tell me, what do you want?" he said causally snapping his fingers with his left hand.

Peridot tried to talk but the maniac had made her unable to speak.

"Come on don't be shy….Everyone has a reason to summon me." He lifted snapped his fingers again and Peridot managed to open her mouth.

"Nothing.I don't want anything." She growled, rubbing her check.

"I know lots of things." The triangle said in a creepy deep voice. Images flashed all over his body.

Words she didn't understand ….people she did know. Among the images were Steven, Dipper, Mabel and Lapis.

"Maybe I can help with some of your problems….." Bill offered

"All we need is a little hand-shake." His hand became wrapped in blue-flames he held it out so Peridot could shake it.

"No…no…no..."

"I can even help you have the courage to face Pine-tree."

He looked at her in the eyes waiting expectantly for a yes.

Peridot shook her head.

"No. I don't think I need help I'll talk to him by myself."

Bill clenched his fists.

This girl was stubborn.

He was running out of options.

His eye fell on the image of the girl with the crossed out eyes

"What about her?"

"Nah, Steven would shatter me if I did something to Connie."

Bill looked around.

The gem wasn't going to make a deal…..not now…..

"If you need me I'll be here." He said tapping her gemstone.

"Remember Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!"

And Bill vanished with a golden glow.

Peridot opened her eyes.

The candles had gone out and the color had returned to the world.

Pumpkin barked furiously at her.

"Pumpkin it's me Peri."

Behind Peridot the door creaked open she turned around and saw Dipper and Mabel enter the room their smiles faded as they caught sight of the candles, the picture…Journal 2 lying open on the summoning page.

 _I'm shattered_ she thought.

 **Finally Bill's in the story.**

 **So thanks guys for all the fallows/favs don't forget to review.**

 **Tell me what you like and don't like.**

 **If you don't like chapter it's fine as long as you don't insult other readers in the reviews I'm okay.**

 **So tell me what you think make some guesses on what will happen in the next Chp if you want to.**

 **~~~~ Ying-Yan**

 **(Remember there is no such thing as SANITY!)**


	9. Chapter 9-Guilty

**So sorry for the lateness of this Chp.**

 **I've been really busy and this chapter didn't want to be written.**

 **Honestly I kind of like how it turned out.**

 **So I would like to thank** ** _Ultimate Spider Girl, Estonjames18_** **and** ** _the awkward one._**

 ** _The next couple of chps are going to be form Peridot and Mabel's POV and will focus on Dipidot, Steble and The Bill Problem._**

 **Chapter Nine- Guilty  
**

Peridot felt fear and guilt shower down to her as Dipper and Mabel looked at her with burning gazes.

"What did you do?" Dipper asked his voice dripping with anger.

"Not. Nothing…" The gem stammered.

Her mind raced.

 _Why did you do that!_

 _Now Dipper's angry with you…_

 _How are you going to fix this?_

"Tell the truth."

She took a few steps back.

"I….tho…."

"Perid-" Dipper started.

Mabel pushed him aside.

The thirteen year old boy fell to the wooden floor.

Mabel looked down at the gem .Her brown eyes were cold. Out of her pink sweater she pulled out a grappling hook. She aimed carefully at Peridot's gemstone.

Peridot swallowed nervously.

Mabel stared deep into Peridot's yellow tinted eyes, and shot.

It was clear that the hook part was metal. With a flick of her finger Peridot changed the hook's path and it smashed against the floor.

Dipper picked himself up

"Peridot did you make a de-"

But Peridot turned and ran off nearly falling as she skidded into the bathroom there was a loud slam as door closed.

The small green gem sank to the floor her head against the red wooden door with a sigh she took a deep shaky breath.

Something completely unnecessary but calming.

 _Calm down….._

She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate but the only thing that echoed through her mind was:

 _"Reality is an illusion; the world's a hologram, buy gold, BYE!"_

The green girl gripped her hair she tugged at it feeling the familiar small spams of pain as the blonde strands tore lose.

She clenched her teeth.

The green gem was startled by a load knock.

Had she fallen asleep?

"Peridot!" Steven called.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"No," The gem said sarcastically.

"Peridot , you can't hide in the bathroom forever."

"I know…"

"So why don't you come out?"

"Because Dipper and Mabel are angry at me."

"Peridot please open the door I really want to speak with you, in person."

The gem sighed and opened the door.

Steven stood before her a frown painted on his usually smiling face.

He stepped into the dark room and flicked the lights on. Peridot blinked readjusting.

"So Peri," Steven said trying to sound causally "Why did you play 'Summon the Demon'"

"Say it normally." The gem growled

Steven sighed and sat on the toilet lid.

"Ok, Peridot why did you summon Bill?"

Peridot gulped

"I …thought that it was just…something humans made up…you know to explain…the weird things we cause."

Steven nodded

"Did you make a deal with Bill?"

Peridot shook her head.

"Did the twins tell you what Bill is and why he wants the deal?"

"No."

"Bill is a dream demon. He makes deals with people and in the end betrays them. He wants to make deals with people to gain a physical form and…destroy the world."

Steven got up.

"Go out and face them, they feel bad about how they treated you."

"But I can't." Peridot whispered burying her face in her hands.

"Yes. You. Can." Steven said determinately he pushed the gem out of the bathroom and shut the door.

Dipper and Mabel where sitting on the white sofa. They looked bored but worried. The journal, candles and the now ruined picture of Connie where placed on the small table.

Swallowing nervously the green gem walked towards the twins and stood in fount of them.

She didn't know what to say….The silence was dreadful.

Neither human met her eyes.

Peridot remembered the time that Dipper had asked her to remove her visors. She smiled it seemed like a life-time away.

Mabel broke the peace.

"Hey…Peri I'm um…sorry ...About what happened….I didn't mean to act that way."

The green gem didn't reply

"Did Steven tell you what Bill is?"

The thousand year old nodded stiffly.

Dipper met her eyes and despite the fact that she was nervous, Peridot felt her face turn blue.

 _Please don't notice._

"Can you tell us what happened?" Dipper asked his voice had a serious tone to it.

Sighing Peridot started to tell her tale.

"Pumpkin was digging in the sand and we found that journal,-" Peridot pointed at journal 2 "-And most of the pages where….." She trailed off not knowing how to describe them "Um… ruined…..and umm…what I could read made no sense….and I decided to just follow the instructions on the page…I didn't expect anything to happen."

Dipper sighed angrily

"You didn't make a deal with Bill did you?"

Peridot shook her head.

Both twins looked at her distrustfully

 _You ruined it_

Peridot opened her eyes to the endless blue sky above her. She got and wondered how she had gotten to wherever she was.

The soft long grass danced in the chilly breeze. The sun warmed her green skin. With a smile Peridot looked around.

Miles and miles of long green grass…..In the distance there was a hill somebody sat underneath the ancient tree on its top.

A ladybug flew in front of the gem she smiled and watched as the tiny red bug disappeared into the grass.

"Peridot!" Someone called "Peridot!"

She looked towards the hill to see someone waving at her.

Peridot squinted trying to find out who it was.

With a shrug the gem started to run towards the hill.

For some reason it seemed to get farther away…..Peridot tripped and fell into the grass.

Someone helped her get up.

What…?

The gem lifted her head and looked around she was on the hill?

But how and why?

She was immediately hugged by whoever had helped her get up

"I love you Peridot."

Peridot bit her lip to stop herself form crying out in joy when she recognized Dipper's voice.

Her smile faded when she realized that something was wrong.

 _This isn't real_

Everything around the hill was turning slowly a dull shade of grey.

She struggled to escape the false Dipper's grasp.

No such luck.

A bright flash left the young gem temporary blinded she opened her eyes to find her self face to face with no other than Bill Cipher.

The triangular cyclops looked at her and laughed.

"Wow, kid you're dreams are entertaining!"

His yellow eye teared up and while wiping away the tear he remarked

"I think I've seen oranges with better dreams!"

Peridot struggled again.

She sighed when she realized that she had become tied by some sort of chains that where tightly wrapped around her chest and legs .

She could barely move…

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much…" Bill said "I only want a-"His right hand burst into blue flames "-deal."

"I said no." Peridot spat.

"No? Are you sure….?" Bill firmly took the gem's chin in his black hand.

Peridot growled.

Bill turned around .Peridot strained against the chains she lifted her hand slowly nearing it to her gem. She smiled as her sword materialized she could feel the heat form it's flames.

Without another thought Peridot hurled her sword at the demon triangle.

The sword stopped in midair. Bill turned around and fixed the tiny gem in his burning red gaze. With a single flick of his hand the sword turned on its owner.

Peridot screamed as the blade ripped her neck.

"It's a shame that gem's don't have blood." Bill said with disappointment.

Peridot gripped the sword trying to remove it from her throat as everything started to get painted with black.

"You'll be the first to die….."

Peridot opened her eyes.

Her hands immediately flew to her neck she took a deep breath and sighed realizing that it was intact.

Pumpkin looked at her with questioning eyes.

Peridot smiled weakly and patted the veggie dog's head.

 _"You'll be the first to die….."_

 **Pretty short if you ask me but then again this chp did not want to be written.**

 **Don't forget to review tell me what you like and don't like you guys know the drill.**

 **I'll be putting a new chp every Thursday. (And this time I mean it.)**


	10. Chapter 10 -TroubleMakers

**Wow! Chp 10.**

 **It's a milestone!**

 **Sorry for not uploading on Thursday but I was busy.**

 **I'll ditch the schedules and update whenever I can.**

 **I'd like to thank Bonnie759,Kitchen,A guest and MAJORMATTI1234.**

 **Chp 10 –Troublemakers**

* * *

Mabel Pines was fast asleep on the white sofa. She whispered something in her sleep.

A loud swoosh sound made the teenager jump.

Blinking she sat up and watched as the beam of light disappeared.

Someone had used the warp-pad.

Mabel wondered who had used it.

Laying back down Mabel thought about how things were going.

Beach city so far had been fun…

If she ignored the fact that Dipper had been in the hospital and that Peridot had revived Bill.

Steven was another idiot, oblivious to the art of flirting.

She sighed and glanced at the sleeping form of her brother.

She smiled.

At least not all boys were oblivious.

Dipper wasn't stupid he clearly saw the looks that Peridot gave him, her blushing, her clinginess….

Mabel had laughed when her brother had expressed his concerns…It was ironic.

He had had a crush on Wendy, who was older.

And now Peridot, had a crush on him and he was annoyed.

Mabel however true to her nature was secretly hoping that Dipper accepted the small green girl.

She shut her eyes resuming her sleep.

* * *

Peridot stepped off the Warp-pad Pumpkin was cradled in her arm. The little dog wagged her tail at the sight of what remained of their home…

The barn looked just how she had left it.

A mess of old wooden boards, scrap metal and upturned earth illuminated by the faint light of dawn.

"Lapis." Peridot called while she bowed and placed Pumpkin on the ground.

"Lapis?"

Peridot saw a figure sitting near had once been the entrance to the barn. She ran towards the blue gem .

"Hey Lapis!"

Lapis Lazuli turned her head towards Peridot and the tiny gem could see how exhausted she looked the shadows under her eyes, the messed up hair.…. Peridot in shock took a step back.

"Hey Peridot."

"Lapis." Peridot said while forcefully walking towards the blue gem. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since…."

"Since you started to chase after that human boy." Lapis said bluntly. "Yeah, thanks for leaving me alone."

"I didn't mean to leave you alone."

The blue water gem looked away.

"Lapis, I'm sorry."

Lapis sighed covering her face with one hand.

"I know that you didn't mean to Peridot…..I've missed you so much…You…you….-"

Peridot hugged her friend "I know Lapis… I know…" the tiny gem whispered.

Lapis sniffed and smiled "Want to watch a movie?"

"As long as it isn't _'The Little Mermaid '_ or _'Finding Nemo'_ I'm OK."

* * *

Mabel walked besides with Dipper.

The sound of water dripping echoed though the cavern.

She stepped on something squishy and recoiled disgusted as some green liquid dripped down her sneakers.

Dipper illuminated the path in front of them with his flashlight.

"Why are we even here Dipper?"

"I saw something enter this cave."

"What did you see?"

"I don't really know but it was small and fast."

"Maybe it was a rat." Mabel suggested

Dipper shook his head "This thing was bigger and it had tentacles"

Mabel shivered the cave was filled with cold water. It reached her ankles.

"Dipper why is there water in this cave? The tide is out."

"I don't know. I guess that it's connected with some underground river."

In the gloom Mabel thought she could see a mass of limbs near the roof.

She illuminated the section with her own flashlight.

Nothing.

Sighing Mabel followed Dipper into the depths of the cavern.

The deeper they went the more the water rose.

Mabel was getting scared.

What if they got lost and drowned?

The water was a little under their knees.

"Dipper?" Mabel said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What?" Dipper replied. He was deeper into the cave, the water reached his waist.

"Maybe we should go back to the entrance." Mabel said pointing the direction that they had come from.

Dipper illuminated the cavern. It seemed endless and dark and wetter.

"Yeah, maybe we should come back another day." His voice was sad. Mabel waited while her brother trudged towards her.

Deeper inside the cave, under the cold water, the monster growled it pushed itself forward with its sliver tentacles.

* * *

Steven and Connie where walking on the beach edge.

Ever since Dipper and Mabel had shown their adventurous side, Steven and Connie had made it their job to make sure that the twins didn't run into trouble.

They had followed them to a cave that they had never seen before.

The twin's voices bounced off the walls.

Holding hands Connie and Steven walked into the darkness of the rocky cavern.

With each step the water grew higher and higher first to their ankles but now it reached a bit over their waists.

Steven shivered.

Where was the water coming from?

The tide was out.

The cave shouldn't have been filled.

"Maybe we should go back to the entrance." Mabel's soft voice echoed towards Steven and Connie.

"Yeah, maybe we should come back another day." Dipper said sadly.

Steven and Connie turned around and they ran back towards the entrance. The height of the water hindered their process. The water was just a bit under their knees when A pair of screams echoed though the cave. The teenagers spun facing the darkness and ran back into the shadows. They grasped each other's hands and ran faster barley aware of the familiar pink glow.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel looked horrified at the monster before then.

A massive tangle of sliver spiked tentacles.

"An octopus monster" Dipper said though clenched teeth.

The monster roared and attacked launching a cascade of tiny sliver barbs at the twins.

Dipper pushed Mabel though the darkness of the cavern.

He winced as one of daggers impaled his shoulder. Blood tickled staining his shirt

They had to leave!

In the gloom they saw a faint pink light.

"What is that?" Mabel cried

Dipper madly flashed his flashlight around at the walls, floor…roof.

A ledge!

They were saved!

"Mabel do you have your grappling hook?"

"Yes!" She screamed frantically taking the tool out of her wet sweater and shooting the hook towards the ledge.

"Hurry, hurry!" She whispered grasping her brother's hand.

Footsteps came from the right. The monster's tentacles slowly filled the left side of the cavern.

As the octopus monster's tentacles almost reached them the hook finally gripped the ledge and started to steadily pull them towards it.

The monster threw another shower of spikes. Mabel cried out as one spike embedded itself into her arm. She felt the blood slowly begin to seep, staining her sweater red.

The twins dragged themselves onto the rocky ledge; their hearts beating wildly, Dipper pulled Mabel into the shelter of a small little hollow.

They collapsed on the floor as the cave shook.

Dipper pulled out the spike that was embedded into his skin. He bit his lip in order to stop himself form crying out in pain.

Mabel gingerly removed the sliver dagger form her arm.

"Ma-..Mabel." Dipper stammered his brown eyes wide he was trembling. With his good arm he pointed the flashlight at a wall.

Mabel followed his gaze and her heart stopped upon seeing the familiar painting.

Bill Cipher.

Bill's image was painted onto the wall but the Zodiac wasn't.

Mabel was unable stop herself form screaming when she saw the ancient brown stains on the walls and floor. Human bones lay scattered. A ceremonial golden dagger lay dusty and unused dried blood covered it.

"A sacrificial room." Dipper whispered.

The cavern shook again. Rocks showered down onto the twins.

* * *

"Are you two okay?"

The twins opened their eyes. A human –like figure stood over them.

An older teenager with brown skin, and long curly black hair

Dipper and Mabel nodded too confused to answer.

Dipper got up wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

The teen was tall, she wore blue jean shorts and a tank-top shirt similar to Steven's a bright pink gem replaced her navel.

"Who…who. Are you?" Mabel said.

The gem smiled "You already know us Mabel."

"I don't think I know yo- wait how do you know my name?"

The teenager smiled.

"I'm Stevonnie."

Dipper's mouth fell open as he connected the dots.

"How!? How is this possible?" He cried gripping his head with his hands

Stevonnie shrugged.

"Can…..how…." He trailed off

Stevonnie started to glow with bright pinkish-white light.

The fusion split apart and with a loud pop Steven and Connie laid on the white sand smiling.

"Where you two following us?" Mabel said with a dark tone.

Steven sat up.

"We wanted to make sure that you didn't get hurt."

"We can take care of ourselves thank you very much." Mabel growled.

Dipper put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a sideways glance.

"Apparently not." Connie said

"We can." Mabel muttered.

"Prove it."

"Mabel stop it!" Dipper snapped.

Mabel glared at him.

Dipper sighed and getting up stiffly he walked away towards the beach house.

* * *

"Lapis I have to go." Peridot said as the sunset.

"NO!" Lapis Lazuli snapped

"Lapis. We watched all the movies we had and I want to go and see how Dipper is doing."

"What part of No didn't you understand!?"

Peridot got up she whistled and Pumpkin obediently followed.

"Peridot."

The green gem kept walking or at least she tried.

Peridot looked down to see her legs chained up. She was faintly aware of the chains that had wrapped around her chest.

Peridot's breathing quickened.

 _"You'll be the first to die….."_

"Lapis this isn't funny!"

Lapis Lazuli landed in front of her the water gem glared at her.

"Why don't you understand?" She hissed "Gems and humans don't mix."

"That isn't true!" Peridot snapped

"Yes it is."

Lapis took a step towards Peridot her eyes dark and lifeless, The wind whipped up her hair .

Peridot struggled against the cold chains.

Lapis took Peridot's green chin in her cold blue hands.

"Humans age... they die."

"Lapis. Not all humans are like that! Steven's human and he dosen't age!"

" he's a half gem."

"Tell me Peridot what are you going to do when Dipper dies...?"

"Steven can stop him form dying with his healing spit." Peridot said simply.

Lapis grabbed Peridot by her green shirt. She lifted the tiny gem, the ice chains snapped.

Peridot struggled she kicked trying to free herself form her friend's grasp.

"Please Peri, understand that humans and gems don't work ...look at Steven's dad...look at Steven!"

Lapis suddenly let go of Peridot and she stared at the water gem.

"You don't...understand.." Peridot managed to choke out.

Lapis glared and spreading her watery wings she flew away.

The tiny green gem got up winded and scared.

She tried to piece together what had just happened.

She tried to forget that Lapis had told her what she already knew.

* * *

By the time Peridot had returned to the temple it was past 10.

With Pumpkin sleeping soundly in her arms. The green gem activated the warp-pad and teleported home.

The house was silent.

Mabel slept on the couch while Dipper laid on a small inflatable bed.

Peridot stepped off the warp-pad and placed Pumpkin on the floor. The veggie dog rolled around exposing her orange belly.

Peridot stood in the silence of the house for a few minutes.

She didn't want to sleep in the bathroom…her blue eyes fell on Dipper's sleeping form.

Peridot made herself walk up to him.

She stood over the sleeping human boy, he unlike Steven didn't bother changing before going to sleep.

"Dipper." Peridot hissed.

"Dipper."

The boy stirred. He got up and blinked at her.

"Oh it's you Peridot." He yawned "What do you want."

"Can I…Can I-" Peridot's face turned blue "-Sleep with you?"

Dipper sighed.

"Why don't you sleep with Steven?" he suggested

"Pearl watches Steven in his sleep. It's creepy."

Sighing Dipper laid back on his bed.

"You can sleep with me…But only this once."

Without heisting Peridot climbed into the bad.

She laid down next to Dipper and wrapped her arms around him. The green gem placed her head on his chest listening to the beating of Dipper's heart.

She smiled and allowed herself to fall asleep.

Dipper however was regretting his choice.

* * *

 **You guys don't know how long I have been wanted to write the last scene.**

 **Well you guys know the drill.**

 **Thank you for the reads.**

 **This is not over yet.**


	11. Chapter 11-Mabel's Guide

**So sorry for the delay.**

 **I've been super busy with school, and I'm sorry about Lapi's dialogue in the previous chp.**

 **I fixed it so check it out.**

 **I would like to thank AwesomeXNinja, Gungrave Company , Horrorfan247,Dankmemez1738,Kitchen, Durpy, Fanficfan920, and an unnamed Guest.**

 **Thanks guys for sticking around despite my stupid dialoged in the last Chp (I will Eternally hate myself for that)**

* * *

 **Chp.11 –Mabel's Guide.**

* * *

"Peri is the camera on?" Mabel asked.

The gem held the small grey video camera in her looking at it with a confused expression.

"Why are we documenting this?"

"We are recording this so future gems in love with humans can have success!"

Peridot muttered something that Mabel couldn't hear.

Mabel had found Peridot sleeping with Dipper and since 7:00 AM,the human teenager had been determined to make her brother and friend a couple.

Peridot felt that she would soon have to return the favor by sabotaging Steven and Connie's relationship…not that she would mind…...much.

"Now…is it on?" Peridot looked at the thirteen year old she let go of the camera and willed it to stay afloat,the tiny green gem looked at the primitive screen that the camera had to offer.

"The red light means that it's recording right?"

"Yep."

"OK then…this conversation is already documented!" Clapping her hands with a slight smile, the gem started to edge towards the door.

"Peridot." Mabel said with slight annoyance.

Peridot sighed and with the flick of a finger made the camera point in Mabel's direction.

Mabel smiled cheerfully into the camera while holding a piece of cardboard labeled: 'Mabel's Guide to Flirting '

"Hello devoted viewers!" Mabel said waving at the camera.

"I'm Mabel and today I have a special guest!

Peridot stood watching though the camera's screen as Mabel stood in awkward silence.

"Peridot you were supposed to debut." She sighed

"Oh, wasn't I suppose to hold the camera?"

"Peri, stop stalling,besides you're not even holding the camera."

The small gem bit her lip "Mabel my metal powers are mental,If I get too distracted or emotional..things will get out of control."

As if in reply the camera started to wobble in the air.

Peridot noticing that her grip on it's magnetic field was loosening quickly refocused.

"On a scale form one to ten. How bad is this 'Out of control'" Mabel said dryly clearly annoyed by the fact that the conversation and video wasn't going anywhere.

"Hmmmm…" Peridot thought back to the two times when she had lost control of her powers.

The first time it happened she had just returned to the barn form fun-land and while trying to impress Lapis she had impaled the barn's front with a pick-up truck.

The second time… she, Connie and Lapis had fought and she had crashed yet another car into yet another building and that time she had almost killed someone.

"A Nine…?"

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Mabel declared "Now get over her and put on this sweater!"

Grumbling angrily the gem had stormed over to Mabel and pulled on the ridiculous sweater that Mabel had given her .

She looked at it in disgust, it was too pink and it was covered in white and purple flowers.

"Couldn't this thing be less warm?" Peridot complained tugging at the sweater's neck. "And less colorful?"

Mabel turned and fixed her burning brown gaze on the gem.

"I'mjustsaying."Peridot reassured Mabel quickly.

 _I swear this thing is going to shatter me._

* * *

Half an hour later.

Human and Gem where hiding in a bush.

Perdidot kept the camera in the air while she felt her insides melt.

Both form shame of knowing that the video which they were recording was going onto YouTube, and form the horrible heat that came as a result form wearing a wool sweater in July.

"OK now that your properly dressed you have too make contact!" She handed Peridot a piece of paper.

"OK Peri put this paper on the bench over there." Mabel stuck her arm out of the bush a pointed in a vague direction.

Peridot popped her head out of the shrub and followed the direction where Mabel was more- or-less pointing.

Dipper was talking..no more like arguing.. with the curly blonde fat guy form the French fry place. A bench was a few inches form where they were standing.

"Mabel. I'm not going there."

"Do you want to be with my brother?"

"Well, yes"

"THEN DO IT!" Mabel snapped while grabbing the camera.

Grumbling the gem got out of the bush and causally walked towards the bench.

She neared the bench and tried to figure out where to place the paper,knowing well enough that Mabel had captured everything on camera.

"OHMYOMISTAR!" the blonde human cried looking at Peridot "A rock-person!"

"I…Um…Hi…" Peridot stammered trying to ignore the fact that Dipper was looking at her.

"I..i …was ..just..putting-"

The blonde didn't care "YOU WERE PUTTING MIND-CONTROLLING MINERALS INTO OUR WATER SUPPLY RIGHT!?"

 _Oh for the love of Kindergartens…this guy's insane!"_

"Ronaldo, she's just Peridot,One of-"

Ronaldo turned around violently and grabbed Dipper by his shirt easily lifting him into the air.

"ARE YOU A ROCK-PERSON TOO? IS THAT WHY YOU WERE QUESTIONING ME…? NO WONDER YOU LOOK SO WIMPY!"

"N..-no.. I'm not a rock person!": Dipper reassured the fat maniac "Peridot is one of Steven's …um..sisters!"

Ronaldo lost the crazy look in his eyes and gently set down the human boy back on the ground.

"Oh sorry…for that I get carried away sometimes…."

Peridot sighed .Glad that everything was normal.

She felt something touch her involuntary jerked away when she realized that Dipper had touched it.

The green gem watched panic surging though her as the thirteen year old unfolded the paper.

Peridot started to back away her words coming out in nervous rush

"Well..niceseeingyouDipperIwon'tbeinthebushesstalkingyou!Bye!" She turned and ran off the panic pulsing her head as she dove back into the bush.

"That was great Peri!" Mabel cheered

"No…tha-that was terrible!" The gem screeched while ripping out her hair.

"Peridot stop pulling out your hair."

"Sorry!"

With a soft smile Mabel took Peridot's hand "Let's go watch this."

* * *

Peridot had locked her self in the bathroom screaming and Mabel guessed pulling out her hair.

Mabel was watching the crappy video she had recorded with Amethyst.

The purple gem chuckled form time to time.

"Mabes can I borrow is going to be sooo Jealous!"

"Why?"

"Lets just say…. There's a triangle.."

 _Is she talking about Bill?_

A loud swoosh made Mabel jump.

She had a feeling that she would never adjust to the warp-pads.

Pearl,Garnet and Steven stood on the crystalline platform, their bodies covered in head to toe in gooey pink substance.

"Hey guys how was the mission?" Amethyst said with a slight laugh in her voice.

"We almost died." Garnet said coldly.

"And we lost the monster." Pearl complained.

Mabel remembered the strange octopus monster that had attacked Dipper and her.

It was still on the lose.

She made a mental note to go monster hunting with Dipper…that was if The Crystal Gems allowed them to.

Getting up .Mabel handed Amethyst the camera

"Thanks Mabes." The quartz got up and ran towards the warp-pad.

" Lapis will LOVE this!" She yelled as the warp-pad whisked her away.

Pearl face palmed and Garnet just stood there a frown on her face.

Mabel rushed out of the beachouse.

As she ran down the steps she heard Steven's clearly annoyed voice.

"PERIDOT OPEN THE DOOR!AND STOP PULLING OUT YOUR HAIR!"

* * *

Mabel jogged thought the emptying streets of beach city…she wanted to know where her brother was.

"Dipper!" She called "Dipper!"

"Hey there."

Mabel jumped and saw Ronald's head peeking out form the window of his house, his glasses reflecting the lights emitted by the street lamps.

Mabel gulped. Ronaldo looked too much like Blendin Blandin.

"Dipper's getting his things…we were playing Dungeons and Dragons and discussing the Illuminati Theory."

Mabel shrugged,At least Dipper had friends.

Mabel looked at the ground while she waited for her twin to hurry up a crumpled piece of paper caught her eye.

Mabel crouched down and smoothed the tiny page,in the glare of the street light she read the words that she had told Peridot to write:

 **Do you like me?**

 **Yes...x**

 **Definitely** **...x**

 **Absolutely** **...x**

She smiled at seeing all the questions answered, the heard footsteps and then the doorknob turned and Mabel quickly stuffed the paper into her pocket.

"Hey Bro-Bro how was your day?"

* * *

 _Peridot found her self in the horribly familiar darkness._

 _'Not again.." She growled._

 _A bright yellow glow blinded her for a second._

 _When Peridot's sight returned she found her self face-to-face with no other than Bill Cipher._

 _For the third time this week._

 _"Well, well, well, look who we have here…. It's little miss-I-have-a-crush-on-Pine-tree."_

 _"Shut up." The gem snarled._

 _"Whats wrong are you going to cry…are you going to scream?"_

 _The gem girl started to walk away..she had no idea where she was going but it didn't matter._

 _Bill wasn't going to give her nightmares tonight._

 _"Hey!" Bill said appearing before her "pay attention to me!"_

 _Peridot continued forward determined to walk straight though the triangular demon._

 _"I SAID PAY ATTENTION!"the black ground under Peridot broke, and she was faintly aware that she was falling into a sea of screaming broken gem pieces of tortured souls began to wail as they took shape of hundreds upon thousands of hands._

 _Peridot felt the panic surge as the hands started to drag her down into the depths of their screaming green gem struggled and thrashed unable to free her self, Bill floated in front of her his skinny black hand wrapped in blue fire._

 _"Come on, make a deal." He begged "I'll give you everything you want and you will only pay a small price in comparison."_

 _"How many times do I have to repeat No?"_

 _Bill became tiny and hovered near her ear._

 _"You'll make the deal eventually."_

 _Peridot was unable to see more as she was dragged down into the darkness._

 _She barley heard Bill's words "Call me when you need me."_

* * *

With a slight gasp, Peridot awoke.

She could hear Dipper and Mabel having an argument.

"Mabel ! I DO NOT LIKE PERIDOT!"

"you sure…?" Mabel teased.

"MABEL! STOP IT." Dipper shouted.

"Can you guys argue in the morning? I'm trying to sleep." Steven complained.

"Beside I bet that Peridot is listening to your little 'chat'"

Peridot sighed.

It was better that way…she guessed…the gem didn't even bother ripping out her hair…if she kept doing that she would end up bald.

So instead she curled up in a nice tight ball and bit her lip to stop herself form crying.

 _Call me when you need me…_

 _Everything you want for a small price…._

 _You'll make the deal eventually….._

The demon's word echoed endlessly in her head, along with the fear that her dream had stirred.

She shivered thinking of the hands...of the wailing painful souls of the gems that had been used to make weapons.

Gems that she had used!

 _Should I make the deal?_

One part of the green gem said YES, while the other said NO.

The 'YES' spoke louder.

The light in the room flickered on and off in strange patterns.

Pumpkin (Who had been sleeping behind the toilet for who knows how long. ) started barking. Her growls rising in intensity every second.

Peridot lifted her head not paying attention to what was happening around green gem stumbled towards the mirror ,she took off her visors and looked at the reflective surface.

There she was a mess of emotions and torn out watched as the image in the mirror distorted slightly her blue eyes became glowing yellow with narrow pupils.A smile grew on the reflection's face despite the fact that Peridot wasn't reflection placed a slightly paler green hand on it's side of the glass.

A loud knock brought Peridot back to here glanced at the mirror and found it back to normal.

"Peridot?" It was Mabel

'Go away."

"Its important." Without heisting Mabel opened the door.

Peridot turned her head and looked at the human girl,she was smiling widely..so widely that it seemed to big for her pale face.

"What's so important that you have to barge in my room?" Peridot growled, her eyes flashing, while her fists clenched.

"Oh…I don't know maybe this…" Mabel held out a crumpled piece of paper.

Peridot snatched the paper form her friend's hand and read what a few hours before she had written.

"Did..did.."

"I'm guessing that he answered it." Mabel said "I believe that a few more days of stalking can help us find the answer."

Peridot felt a slight smile form.

"One."Mabel began.

"Two." The gem answered her smile widening

"Three."

Hugging each other human girl and gem screamed in harmony .

"SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Dipper and Steven called out together.

* * *

 **There you have!**

 **You guys know the drill ... and blah,blah,blah.**

 **I'll be updating this once or twice a month... just so you guys know.**


	12. Chapter 12- Mabel's Guide Part Two

**hello peeps and Welcome to another chapter of LDPW!**

 **It's been a while since I last Updated so sorry about that.**

 **Well, I would like to thank** **Lapidot-BBRae , Bonnie759, Kaitou Kid San, Lula bear, Makayla Servamp, Rose Verdict, grimlock987,Addicted to total drama, and 99griffon**

 **Well, yeah Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Mabel's Guide Part two**

* * *

Steven looked around; he stretched his arms wide and embraced the sun that poured down on the Cliff side meadow.

All around him pink flowers danced in the breeze.

"This view sure is beautiful." Connie remarked as she carried the last pieces of magical moss.

Steven turned towards his friend and he smiled as she gasped amazed by the sight of the moss turning into floating pink flowers.

She grasped one and stared at it intensely.

"Why do these flowers have gems?"

Steven felt his face darken, he sighed at hearing the question that he had made himself.

2 years ago, when he still thought that his mother Rose Quartz was 'wonderful' 'loving' and 'could do no wrong'.

"I don't know Connie."

Connie released the flower into the air and put her warm reassuring hand on Steven's shoulder.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

Steven narrowed his eyes. Connie sure was being nosy.

"About how things have changed in two years."

"Yeah, lots of things have changed."

Steven nodded drifting back into the darkness of his knowledge.

Oh how he missed the old days when he was still innocent and pure, back when Rose quartz was a perfect before he knew the horrors that the gem war had brought.

The hybrid sighed.

 _Navy's still out there. Homeworld isn't done with Earth yet…once they realize that the Cluster has been stopped, everythin-_

"Steven are you feeling alright?"

Steven looked at Connie

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled

 _I'm fine despite that fact that I have to clean up the disaster that my mom made and deal with homeworld._

"You sure? You look like you're going to throw-up."

Steven ran his hand though his curly black hair.

"Not really…..Everything's so complicated. Lapis is angry with Peridot, You and Mabel don't get along, Octopus monsters are spawning everywhere and there's a Dorito demon on the lose."

Connie looked at him her mouth slightly opened. "Everything's messed up."

"Yeah..." Steven agreed while an idea floated in his head, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Connie, when was the last time we had a party?"

"Ummm.." The girl bit her lip. "Your birthday."

Before Connie could ask why, Steven explained his plan.

"I was thinking, why don't we throw a party?"

"A party?" Connie echoed.

"Yeah, You, me the gems and the twins."

"Where?"

"Up here, on the cliff, the view's quite beautiful as for the date we could have the party on Friday."

"Sounds good."

"Let's get started!" Steven exclaimed.

And Connie couldn't help but smile; The Steven she knew and loved was back.

* * *

Mabel stood before Peridot and Amethyst, holding a piece of cardboard that read 'Step Two: Makeup'

All three girls were in the kitchen filming the second part of Mabel's guide to Flirting.

"Ready for the take Peri?"

"No." The green gem admitted.

"Well, get ready!"

"Amy is the camera on?" Mabel asked.

"Check." The quartz gem replied.

Mabel smiled widely and began to talk to the camera.

"Well, as we all know...guys love beautiful girls and what better way to look beautiful than...MAKE-UP!"

"That's not true!" Dipper called form the living room. "Your make-up skills only make you look good on Summerween!"

"At least my Make-up skills look better than your internet history!" Mabel called back.

Amethyst pointed the camera at boy did his best at hiding his red face in the book he was purple gem laughed at the human's reaction.

"Oooooooo! Somebody was watching Porn!"

"It wasn't Porn." Dipper muttered.

"Pictures of pretty redheads count as porn..." Mabel teased.

"They do not."

"Yes.. They do"

"It isn't P-"

"ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO KEEP FIGHTING?" Peridot snapped, stomping her foot on the wooden boards.

"Someone's Jealous!" Amethyst teased.

The green gem glared and snarled "I have better things to do!"

"Like what?" Mabel asked

The young gem instead crossed her arms and huffed, a scowl painted on her face.

"OK!" Mabel smiled "Let's get started!" She began to pull out Lipstick, mascara and other beauty products form her suitcase.

"It was nice knowing you Peridot." Dipper said not taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

Ten minutes later...

"And that's how you make yourself look beautiful!" Mabel said, Amethyst pointed the camera on Peridot's ravaged face, while trying to suppress her laughter.

The green gem how bad she looked.

"Now with that lovely face! Boys will never leave you alone!"

"Yeah, they'll never stop making fun of you!" Amethyst added

"Hey, Dipper say hello to the new Peridot!" Mabel declared, she turned Peridot's chair around.

The boy looked up, and immediately paled.

"I think Peridot looks better without the makeup."

"You just have bad tastes!" Mabel snarled.

"Please...get this stuff off." Peridot whimpered bowing her head in embarrassment.

* * *

Garnet stood calmly and silently in the Burning of bubbles surrounded her, painful reminders of the war's consequences.

The fusion closed her eyes and tried to look forward into the future.

Hundreds upon thousands of visions floated in her head, some irreverent some very disturbing and many with unlikely outcomes.

A vision came into focus and the Sapphire that made a part of Garnet observed.

It was slightly hazy which meant that it could happen in a few days...

It was night, standing in the shadows were three figures, two of them carried limp figures in their arms and Garnet could hardly recognize the bloody bruised bodies of Steven, Dipper and Mabel.

* * *

"Now for the third and final step of Mabel's Guide to flirting!"

Mabel smiled at the camera and held a piece of cardboard labeled: 'Fitness'

"Guys like girls with lots of energy...if you know what I mean." She winked and Amethyst tried to keep a laugh down.

'I don't get it." Peridot said.

"So today we're making Mabel recipe can be found in my video 'Mabel's Guide to Making Mabel Juice.'

So here we have the Mabel camera focused on a pitcher of pink liquid with jacks floating among the ice-cubes.

Mabel poured a glass and handed over to a trembling Peridot.

The young green gem gulped.

"Do I have to drink it?"

Mabel glared at her green friend.

With a shiver Peridot clutched the glass tighter and chugged down her drink.

"Remember girls Mabel juice will solve all your problems."

"Can't find your keys?" Amethyst asked

"Drink Mabel Juice!" The human girl screamed

"Your dog got run over by some idiot?"

"Drink Mabel Juice!"

"Getting rap-"

"Amethyst that's...that's too far."

They turned around to a faint gasping sound, both gem and human watched horrified as Peridot gasped and withered on floor, her face turned blue as she chocked on a jack.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried alarmed. "Peridot's chocking you need to preform CPR!"

The door suddenly slammed shut.

Mabel ran and swung the door open and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mason Pines, you're going to give Peridot CPR whether you like it or not!" she ran down the stairs after her twin.

Meanwhile back in the sat on the table chugging down the Mabel Juice complete with glass besides her near her purple hand was a triangular gemstone.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 12  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review, fav and follow!**

 **Also to celebrate the upcoming 13th chapter I will be doing a Q &A at the begging of the next chapter (13)**


	13. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Well, um hi Yazmine here...sorry for the exagerated lateness of this you may have noticed the summary for this story says on Hiatus,but my profile says that its canceled due to eeling that it wasn;t going anywhere.  
Well, honestly I don't know what to say.  
I don;t want to abandon this story,but I also don't want to leave you 30+ readers in the dark.

The main problem with this story is that I feel that everything in the story is too rushed while not actually going anywhere, the characters are Out of Character, my writing style has changed drasticly and I no longer have a clear view of where to go.

So I want to ask you guys what I should do, I could.

 **A) Rewrite the whole story with a new plot -** If I rewrite the story, it could be well over a year untill the first 13 chapters are posted , this is due to the amount of schoolwork i have as well that I'm currently focussing on rewriting my Pokemon Fanfic.

 **B)Leave the story as it is and figure out how to merge it with the new unclear plot that I have-** There would be a rather large difference between writing styles that could potencionly ruin the flow of the story, also its very difficult to merge an old idea and a new idea.

Anyways, I just wanted to give a heads up, you can PM me and tell me what you think and if you have an idea for the plot you can add in your message./p


End file.
